Computer systems typically include bulk storage systems, such as magnetic disk drives, optical storage devices, tape drives, or solid state storage drives, among other storage systems. As storage needs have increased in these computer systems, networked storage systems have been introduced which store large amounts of data in a storage environment physically separate from end user computer devices. These networked storage systems typically provide access to bulk data storage over one or more network interfaces to end users or other external systems. In addition to storage of data, remote computing systems include various processing systems that can provide remote computing resources to end users. These networked storage systems and remote computing systems can be included in high-density installations, such as rack-mounted environments.
However, as the densities of networked storage systems and remote computing systems increase, various physical limitations can be reached. These limitations include density limitations based on the underlying storage technology, such as in the example of large arrays of rotating magnetic media storage systems. These limitations can also include computing density limitations based on the various physical space requirements for network interconnect as well as the large space requirements for environmental climate control systems.
In addition to physical space limitations, these bulk storage systems have been traditionally limited in the number of devices that can be included per host, which can be problematic in storage environments where higher capacity, redundancy, and reliability is desired. These shortcomings can be especially pronounced with the increasing data storage and retrieval needs in networked, cloud, and enterprise environments.
In rack-mounted environments, densities of associated computing and storage resources can also be limited by the mechanical restrictions of backplane-centric assemblies. Typically, one or more cooling or ventilation fans are employed in rack-mounted assemblies which are mounted in at the back or rear of the assemblies, often behind any associated backplane. This configuration prevents full use of the modular volume of a rack-mounted assembly, which limits the density of components therein and the efficiency of ventilation fans.
Overview
Systems, methods, apparatuses, and assemblies for data storage systems are provided herein. In one example, a data storage assembly is presented. The data storage assembly includes a midplane assembly configured to electrically couple on a first side to a plurality of storage modules, electrically couple on the first side to a plurality of compute modules, electrically couple on a second side opposite the first side to a plurality of communication modules, electrically interconnect ones of the plurality of storage modules, the plurality of compute modules, and the plurality of communication modules, and receive power from one or more power supply modules and distribute the power to the plurality of storage modules, the plurality of compute modules, and the plurality of communication modules. The data storage assembly includes a chassis configured to mechanically house and structurally support each of the plurality of storage modules, the plurality of compute modules, the plurality of communication modules, and the one or more power supply modules when coupled to the midplane assembly to form the data storage assembly and allow installation of the data storage assembly into a rackmount environment.
In another example, a data storage assembly is presented. The data storage assembly includes a plurality of front-side modules insertable into associated front-side bays of the data storage assembly that, when inserted, couple by associated electrical connectors to a front portion of a midplane assembly. The data storage assembly includes a plurality of rear-side modules insertable into associated rear-side bays of the data storage assembly that, when inserted, couple by associated electrical connectors to a rear portion of the midplane assembly. The data storage assembly includes the front portion of the midplane assembly and the rear portion of the midplane assembly spaced apart to provide volume for one or more fan modules inserted into the volume between the front portion of the midplane assembly and the rear portion of the midplane assembly.
In another example, a method of operating a data storage assembly is presented. The method includes housing in the data storage assembly one or more compute modules into front bays of the data storage assembly, housing in the data storage assembly one or more data storage octet modules into the front bays of the data storage assembly, and housing in the data storage assembly one or more communication modules into rear bays of the data storage assembly. The method also includes coupling electrical signaling associated with both the front bays through a front circuit board of a midplane assembly, coupling electrical signaling associated with both the rear bays through a rear circuit board of the midplane assembly, and coupling electrical signaling between the front circuit board and the rear circuit board of the midplane assembly using one or more cross-connect modules inserted into the rear bays that span the front circuit board and the rear circuit board. The method also includes providing a volume between the front circuit board and the rear circuit board of the midplane assembly into which one or more fan modules can be inserted to provide airflow to the data storage assembly through a plurality of apertures in the front circuit board and the rear circuit board of the midplane assembly.